


Tonight (Lip Gallagher x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N meets Lip for the first time when babysitting Liam.





	Tonight (Lip Gallagher x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; sexual jokes, alcohol

Fiona and I became really good friends since I started going to the Laundromat. She would sometimes hook me up with free laundry since I would go almost every week. Eventually, we started hanging out and something between us just clicked. Even though she’s a few years older than me, we’ve been close since.

Because of a meeting she had to go to, she asked me if I was free to babysit her little brother, Liam. With all of the things she’s done for me, I thought I’d return the favor and watch him. Besides, I had nothing else to do and Liam was one of the sweetest kids I’ve ever met.

As we both sat on the couch watching cartoon, the front door flung open. I peeked over to see who it was and it was a man probably my age, staring right back at me. ‘Oh, hi. Are you one of Fiona’s siblings?’

‘Yeah. Didn’t know Fiona hired a babysitter for him.’

'No, I’m just helping her out. By the way I’m Y/N, a friend of Fiona’s.’

He walked over to Liam and poked his head to greet him. 'I’m Lip. He hasn’t been a bother, has he?’

Lip then walked over to the kitchen, grabbing something from the fridge. 'No, he’s a great kid. It was actually kind of fun watching him.’

I looked over at Liam with a grin, 'Liam, why didn’t you tell me your brother was cute?’

He shrugged as he made a disgusted face, then focused back on the tv. Lip came back with two bottle of beers, handing me one and drinking the other.

'You deserve a break.’ He smiled as he sat on the couch besides me and Liam.

'Aw, thank you.’ I said as I took a sip.

Liam turned around to his brother, 'Y/N said you’re cute.’

My eyes widen, trying so hard not to spit out the beer I just sipped. The whole situation caught me off guard; I forgot that kids were so honest, I had to be careful what I tell them.

'Oh is that so?’ Lip grinned, 'Liam, tell Y/N that I said I think she’s cute too.’

'She’s right here, tell her yourself.’ Liam sassed, making Lip and I chuckle.

'Well, maybe later tonight we can head over to Patsy’s. I kinda know the owner there.’ Lip smirked.

Raising my eyebrows, I was surprised about the way he approached me. Maybe flirting with him wouldn’t be bad. 'Ah, asking me on a date before inviting me into your bedroom. Classy.’

'I mean, I was only being polite. We can skip the date if you want.’

A laughter came from the front door, we both looked up and Fiona was standing there with her hand covering her mouth.

'How long were you standing there?’ Lip asked her sister.

She held in her laugh, 'Long enough to know that I’m probably going to be an aunt in nine months.’

Lip and I groaned, fed up with her joke. She continued laughing, 'Y/N, maybe you need to find yourself a babysitter instead of looking after Liam.’

I threw a pillow at Fiona as she laughed even harder, 'Haha, very funny Fi.’


End file.
